Paciencia
by MoneerehNut
Summary: Ser paciente, como toda buena virtud, es producto del mérito; pues la paciencia se consigue después de una batalla silenciosa entre el instinto y la razón. Lo cierto es que ambas han perdido ante la pasión. Y no les importa. (Kiyoki x Yachi) Yuri. PWP.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo en el que se desenvuelven no me pertenece, ésta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Yuri, es decir, temática lésbica; contenido erótico. PWP.

* * *

 _Paciencia_

* * *

"Tonight you're mine, completely

You give your love so sweetly;

Tonight the light of love is in your eyes"

 _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow_ \- Amy Winehouse

* * *

Ser paciente, como toda buena virtud, es producto del mérito; pues la paciencia se consigue después de una batalla silenciosa entre el instinto y la razón. Lo cierto es que ambas han perdido ante la pasión. Y no les importa.

Fue una mirada la que desató la tormenta, o quizá sería mejor decir que fueron aquellos ojos color cielo los culpables de _hacer visible_ aquel torrente de emociones y deseos que se han convertido en huracán, uno curioso, que no destruye sino que convierte, que invita a reinventar.

Es, por el contrario, una mano más pequeña la que da el primer acercamiento, la primera caricia, que se pierde en el suspiro anhelante que expulsan los labios rosados que urgen por tornarse carmín.

Temblorosas aprietan las piernas ante lo que empieza como un cosquilleo y que se vuelve una suerte de temblor. La caricia aún no es tan voraz como les han dicho que sería, sino que más bien pareciera ser un tanteo de reconocimiento, en que la suavidad de la mejilla pronto se ve opacada por la dulzura del cuello y ésta por lo incitante del sexo.

El camino que recorren los ojos paulatinamente va siendo acompañado por las manos… _los labios_ ; es Kiyoko quien suelta el primer _canto glorioso_ , en un tono tan bajo que parece ronroneo y que entusiasma a la más pequeña, quien cierra su mano por encima de la camisa blanca, deslizando sus dedos lentamente por lo que descubre es el sujetador, pasando el pulgar por encima de donde supone estará un rosado botón: ella misma se encuentra jadeando ante el contacto.

La humedad se hace todavía más intensa, provocando que cualquier movimiento sea suficiente estimulante en el palpitar de su intimidad. Es entonces el turno de la mayor para tomar la iniciativa, con lentitud sus manos ascienden por las delgadas piernas de la rubia, quien tiembla e inconscientemente aprieta con un poco más de fuerza el montículo que se había encontrado descubriendo.

Así, la morena percibe por encima de la tela la excitación de la otra, lo que provoca un aumento en la propia; Kiyoko suspira mientras mueve experimentalmente la mano, la más chica aprieta los muslos ante la sensación desconocida y, sin embargo, anhelada.

Su rostro es un abanico de sonrojos, su boca no sirve en ese momento para otra cosa que no sea respirar agitadamente, o eso por lo menos hasta que se le obliga a participar de un beso que comienza tímido, adquiriendo un ritmo más acelerado conforme sus manos se mueven por los sitios que han escogido para estar.

Sin notarlo han descendido hacia el piso y se encuentran arrodilladas, con las piernas semiabiertas mientras sus lenguas se entrelazan, enviándoles una y mil sensaciones por el sistema nervioso.

En algún momento Yachi se deshace de la blusa y el sujetador de la pelinegra; en el proceso sus bocas se han separado, sus manos se han detenido, lo que les da tiempo de darles nueva dirección.

Ahora los labios de la más pequeña se aventuran a besar los suaves pechos de su compañera; primero, como un suspiro o quizá un toque de mariposa sobre la piel, después, su lengua saborea lo desconocido al tiempo en que su mano ha decidido viajar a la intimidad ajena para volverla propia en un par de movimientos.

Deshaciéndose en respuesta, los ojos azules ahora parecen casi negros, la bruma del desentendimiento y el éxtasis los ha cubierto prácticamente por completo; pero ello no le impide volver a extender sus manos sobre el cuerpo que le está siendo compartido, pues se encuentra descubriendo que le encantan los muslos rellenitos que ahora acarician sus dedos, pero que adora aún más la dulce carne que aguarda un poco más arriba: aprieta la firme redondez con ansia, sabiendo que está a punto de culminar.

Yachi también lo sabe, porque sus manos parecieran querer ser absorbidas por la calidez que las envuelve, los espasmos se han hecho tan continuos que la pequeña se encuentra ansiando el momento en que su amante finalmente alcancé el orgasmo, su mano ya no sólo se contenta con jugar con el botón que sabe tan sensible, sino que en un acto de osadía uno de sus dedos al fin se atreve a entrar suavemente, lo que es suficiente para que Kiyoko arquee la espalda, finalizando su contribución al concierto con la más dulce de las notas, dándole aún más oportunidad a la menor de saborear sus cálidos senos.

La rubia sabe que ella tampoco está muy lejos de alcanzar la gloria, decide ayudarse mientras se deleita con la visión que con tanto esfuerzo ha logrado obtener. Sus manos apenas y deben hacer algo para que, con un jadeo más sonoro que ningún otro, al fin se vea victoriosa.

De forma torpe Kiyoko recarga su frente en la cabeza blonda, aspira el suave aroma mientras su respiración se normaliza; ambos pares de ojos se observan entonces, sus labios se estiran y forman sonrisas satisfechas, antes de unirse nuevamente en un gesto que casi parece de triunfo.

Y sí, lo saben, que la paciencia es una virtud que ambas tenían, pero que ya han perdido; pero también saben que la virtud máxima es la felicidad: sienten que la han alcanzado ahora y ha valido la pena.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Es el primer contenido erótico-explícito que he escrito y publicado… justo cuando tengo montones de tarea que hacer. En fin, (dioses, también es mi primer yuri~)

Me encantaría que me hicieran saber su opinión :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
